


One Kiss Too Many

by Sangerin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-20
Updated: 1999-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: 'I'm sorry, Commander, but I have to inform you that a serious…altercation…has broken out in the holodeck.’





	One Kiss Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly little addition to Sue Stilwell’s story "Bats, Ghosts, and Halloween Kisses" (no longer online). It was also inspired by my mob of college friends and their strange antics. Particular thanks go to Alex – this is all his fault, after all… 
> 
> Originally posted November 1999

She had been right - the sofa in her quarters was far more comfortable than the tree. The only thing that could wreck this moment  
was…

'Tuvok to Commander Chakotay.'

She heard Chakotay mutter a phrase that sounded suspiciously like 'Damn that Vulcan.' She shot him a look as he answered.

'Yes, Tuvok?'

'I'm sorry, Commander, but I have to inform you that a serious…altercation…has broken out in the holodeck. I regret that I mustsummon you, but I do not believe that I am the right person to deal with this situation.'

'Could you give me some details, please, Lieutenant?'

'It is in the nature of a food fight, Commander.'

Kathryn stifled a groan of disbelief.

Chakotay was similarly unimpressed. 'You're calling me in for a _food_ fight?'

'I believe you will understand when you arrive.'

'Oh, all right, Tuvok. I'm on my way.' He broke the connection and stood up. 'Lucky we hadn't got too far out of these costumes.'

'Pity, though,' said Kathryn with a smile.

'Well, then, I'll be sure to get back very soon.' He smiled and left.

Kathryn was trying to decide just how to welcome Chakotay on his return when her commbadge sounded.

'Chakotay to the Captain? You have got to come and see this.' In the background Kathryn could hear screeches and giggles.

'Just what is going on, Chakotay?'

'You'll have to come back to the holodeck …Hey, watch it!' Kathryn didn't think the last comment was aimed at her.

'I'm on my way,' Kathryn said, changing from her Queen Elizabeth costume into a dress that was lying on her bed.

'Kathryn?' Chakotay said, softly. 'Please, don't come as the Captain.'

'Don’t worry, I won't,’ replied Kathryn, just as softly. She understood.

Kathryn was soon back at the holodeck, and walked quickly through the cemetery. Chakotay was waiting for her on the porch of the house.

'Look,' he said, gesturing at the window. 

Just as Kathryn bent forward to look in there was a loud crack on the windowpane. Kathryn jumped back. 'What on earth is going on?' There was another crack. 'Are they trying to break the windows?' 

'I don't think so,' replied Chakotay. 'You remember those horrible 'kisses' Neelix tried to feed us? Well, I think Tom, Harry and Joe found a better use for them - look.'

Kathryn managed to look through the window - and laughed at what she saw. The male crewmembers Chakotay had mentioned were crouching around a table, lobbing the tiny candies in the direction of a sofa on the opposite side of the room. B’Elanna, Kit McBride, Sue Nicoletti and the Delany sisters had taken refuge behind the sofa, but were throwing the candies back with no less vigour than the men. Every single person in the room was laughing. Kathryn could hear giggles and squeals and even the odd swear word as the missiles hit their targets rather than the furniture.

In the middle of the room stood an empty drinking glass. Actually, as Kathryn looked harder, she could see that it wasn’t completely empty. There were a few candies inside the glass, but far more surrounding it. She moved away from the window, her shoulders shaking with laughter, and collapsed onto the porch swing.

‘I know it’s a funny sight,’ said Chakotay, sitting down beside her, ‘But I didn’t think it was that hilarious.’

‘I think I know how this whole thing started,’ said Kathryn, between spasms of laughter.

‘Other than the fact that they’ve had too much to drink?’

Kathryn tried to stop laughing. ‘Chakotay, they’re probably stone-cold sober.’

‘They’re not acting like it.’

‘Well, if they’re drunk, their aim is pretty damn good – most of the time,’ Kathryn added as they heard another candy crack against the window. ‘Most of Kit’s  
shots were hitting, I noticed.’

'B’Elanna’s too, I have to admit. But, you said you knew how it started?’

The question started Kathryn laughing again. ‘There’s a glass in the middle of the room. I’ll bet they were seeing who could get the most candies inside the glass, and then they found that it was far more fun to throw them at each other.’

Chakotay looked at her, puzzled. ‘I still don’t see what’s so funny.’

‘Memories,’ said Kathryn. ‘I did exactly the same thing when I was at the Academy. Except it was with Hershey’s Kisses that time. You remember, those chocolate drops?’

‘I remember – they were an Academy specialty, right?’

‘My roommate, Lettie, adored the things. She got a whole pile for Halloween one year, to give out to anyone who decided to do ‘Trick or treating.’ But one of my other Quad-mates had the bright idea of a competition – see how many each of us could get into a glass on the other side of the room. It very quickly degenerated into exactly what’s going on in there.’ Kathryn chuckled again, ‘Except that at the same time as throwing them around, we were scrambling around, trying to hoard as many chocolates as possible. Oh, it was  
fun…’ Kathryn trailed off, looking at Chakotay’s amused face. ‘Alright, what’s so funny?’

‘It’s just not the vision I have of you at the Academy. I would have imagined you as somewhat more…staid.’

‘Staid?’ asked Kathryn in mock anger. ‘I’ll have you know I was…’ she stopped. ‘Oh, alright. That Halloween was a bit of an aberration. But I did so enjoy it.’

‘Do you want to join them?’ asked Chakotay, with a grin.

‘No,’ said Kathryn seriously. Then she smiled at him mischievously. ‘I think we’d have much more fun back in my quarters…’ 

Chakotay stood up so fast he set the swing rocking. ‘Just let me get this lot settled down, and I’ll meet you back there.’  
‘You _are_ eager,’ said Kathryn as she slowed the swing and stood up.

‘Well, with an enticement like that, what did you expect?’ He slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her. When they broke for breath, Kathryn said quietly, ‘Now, that’s better than any kind of candy.’

Chakotay kissed her gently once more, then walked her to the entrance of the holodeck. ‘I’ll meet you in ten minutes,’ he said, turning back to the holographic house.

Kathryn returned to her quarters and went straight to the replicator. ‘Computer, a bowl of Hershey’s Kisses, assorted varieties.’ They appeared, and  
she left them on the table.

It would be something for them both to enjoy…afterwards.


End file.
